


100+ Ways To Get Rid Of A Hiccup

by writingtoreachyou



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Harvey is smitten, M/M, Mike is desperate, a lot of fluff happens, can you believe that I wrote fluff?, the hiccup that doesn't go away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:50:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingtoreachyou/pseuds/writingtoreachyou
Summary: Suits 100, Prompt 93:Character A has a hiccup that won’t go away.Mike tries everything to get rid of his hiccup while Harvey watches him amused and tries to support him. He might have an idea to save the day...





	100+ Ways To Get Rid Of A Hiccup

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Lawsonpines13](http://lawsonpines13.tumblr.com) for saving the day and beta'ing this little something. You did a great job, loved your suggestions!

“PINEAPPLE. –hic–“

“Mike?”

Oh God, he couldn’t stop looking at the kid. 

“PINE-AP-PLE. –hic–”

Even though he should know better. 

Even though they both should. 

Mike was his young associate and occasionally still reacted like a teenager but even though Harvey liked his women experienced and feisty, there was something about that puppy behavior that made him throw all principles overboard. 

Unfortunately, Mike did the same and every now and again they would end up drunk enough to have an excuse and make out feverishly as if there was no tomorrow. 

But there was. And _tomorrow_ meant Harvey was the boss and Mike his subordinate. And those types of things were bound to go wrong. That’s why it never went further than kissing. A tiny voice in the back of their heads seemed to prevent them from making an even bigger mistake. Every morning after, however, they danced around each other in a weird, slightly uncomfortable way because who were they kidding? They both wanted more. And every new day, they failed a little more to hide it.

“PINE.AP.PLE. –hic–”

“Excuse me?”

Harvey still stared at Mike, realizing once again he was in way too deep. The kid had managed to worm himself into his heart, his entire life and if he was honest, Harvey should have seen it coming. Everything from that goddamn first encounter had led straight to this point. Every little detail had made him fall harder for him and the fact that he had been struggling to get rid of that stupid and annoying but at the same time incredibly endearing hiccup for the past few days now almost made Harvey grab the man by the arm and into the next bathroom to finally claim him, despite all the cons he had compiled on his mental list. 

“What on earth are you doing?” Harvey finally asked and shook his head in amusement. 

Mike made his life a lot more colorful. A lot more exciting. In so many ways. He hadn’t wanted to hire an associate when he made partner but he couldn’t even begin to express his gratitude towards Jessica for insisting he did. Otherwise their paths would never have crossed and Mike would probably still be taking tests for students and wasting his abilities and talent. And Harvey would still be picking up random women after work to unwind for a couple of hours. He was done with that - and that alone should be encouragement enough to give this thing with Mike a shot. 

But what if it didn’t work? If the worst came to the worst, he wouldn’t only lose a lover (Harvey wasn’t foolish enough to think further than that, Mike was a hot blooded young man, he probably wasn’t looking for a relationship) but also a friend and colleague because who was he kidding? Once they’d go down that road, there’d be no turning back. So before they’d dive into this, Harvey should figure out what exactly it was that he wanted, shouldn’t he?

Mike looked at him in frustration and hiccuped again, frowning all over his puppy face. God, he had it bad for the kid. Those eyes! That look! Even his wrinkled nose now he was obviously frustrated was adorable. He felt a bit like a cradle robber for even flirting with Mike as shamelessly as they were by throwing movie quotes at each other, bantering and nowadays quite bluntly checking each other out. In a way, it was like being back in high school, he felt rejuvenated.

“I hoped that repeating ’pineapple’ would do the trick. I’m s-hic-k of this, Harvey. Why is this happening to m-hic-me?” He got up and paced around the office, tormented and exhausted. “I haven’t slept properly in three days now! What have I done to deserve this? Oh, don’t say anything!” Mike warningly pointed his finger at him. “I first thought I was nervous about going to court for the pro bono case but that can’t be it, I mean, I’ve appeared there a dozen times before.”

“True but the Hunter hearing is important to you. How about this: Take a deep breath, hold it and count to ten,” Harvey offered and poured him a glass of water.

“Ha ha, as if I hadn’t tried every little trick Grammy ever told me. I counted to ten, thought of all 15 bald men I came across on my way to work this morning, sang a s–hic–ong, swallowed a spoonful of sugar, I tried to talk for f–hic–fifteen seconds straight…”

“Now, that one has never been a problem for you, has it?” Harvey grinned and handed him the glass, “My dad always said you need to do a handstand and sing your favorite song…”

“Does it work”? Mike looked at him with hopeful eyes and Harvey smirked and raised his eyebrows, “Go ahead, try it.”

Mike definitely had nothing to lose and put his hands down in front of the wall, revealing his sexy ass, “Hmmm… nice view, rookie…”

“Ve…–hic–very funny,” Mike swung his legs up in the air until they touched the wall, leaving Harvey rather impressed – but only until he started singing his current favorite song which turned out to be Danny Lütz’ “Ain’t Nuthin’”, a track that sounded like a train wreck coming out of Mike’s mouth. “And I just want to spend my time spending it with you because you are something that I can't seem to get enough ooooffff”

_Oh puppy, truer words have never been spoken…_

“God, have mercy on my soul,” Harvey exclaimed and rolled his eyes in a dramatic manner. Still, he couldn’t quite hide how much he enjoyed this. “What about MY soul?” Mike complained still upside down before tumbling over from the next hiccup which shook his body enough to throw him off his balance.

“Careful, puppy! Come on, enough with this, they will just stop eventually. You possibly just need to concentrate on something else long enough to forget about them.”

Mike pouted and got back to his feet, “You make it sound as if I haven’t tried to d–hic–do that over the past few DAYS.”

“Oh, I believe you. But Stilson & McMonrose don’t care about your state of health, they just want to put your beautiful mind to use. So let’s prove them they got the right guys, alright?

Mike sighed and sat down on the couch, hiccuping silently every few seconds, while he opened the blue folder and tried to focus on the task at hand. It did the job for him, after a couple of minutes, he seemed to have forgotten he was still making these cute but unnerving sounds so in the end it was Harvey who looked up and rubbed his forehead, “Okay. This is useless. I can’t read one single line without starting over again. It’s late, everyone’s called it a day. Why don’t you go home, too?”

Mike frowned and looked at him as if he had just been kicked, “You’re asking me to l–hic–eave? It’s not like I can h–hic–elp it, Harvey, this is no fun for me either. My mid–hic–riff hurts…” Harvey sighed as he put down the file and looked at the kid who was obviously upset.

“I’m not asking you to leave, I’m offering it. I was thinking maybe having a good night’s sleep would finally allow your body to catch up with whatever is happening.” 

“I’ve tried that as well. Sorry, not -hic-working.” 

Harvey did feel sorry. He would never admit it to the other man because he had this whole no-caring-policy he kept talking about - if Mike knew how often he actually thought about him… He looked into his associates eyes, unguarded for a tiny second. The feelings he had developed lately had definitely exceeded the “I wanna get into this man’s pants” stage. He didn’t *have* a soft spot, he *was* one. Harvey Specter’s biggest weakness was his adorable associate. 

“ARGH,” Mike bit into his hand and shook his head in discomfort. Harvey pointed at the laptop which was sitting on the glass table “Go back to work, it will go away. I promise it won’t last forever. If not, you can always see a doctor about it. Here, have another glass of water.” He poured him some more and handed it over, feeling how his entire body responded to the tiny touch of their hands as he did so. 

Fuck it. Fuck his policy. Fuck the whole boss-associate-power dynamic-issue. He needed to know. 

“God, let’s hope so,” Mike mumbled and sat back down, softly humming the melody to the song he had ’performed’ upside down and now Harvey had a massive problem concentrating on his own files. Fuck, he wanted that man. It wasn’t like he had a hiccup kink (did those exist? He’d have to look it up at some point!) or that he was into men in pain (well, he could be - but this was something completely different). The vulnerability in the other man’s eyes just stirred him up. It was so hot, so sexy, so desirable. - Harvey shook his head at himself, he was some sick bastard.

They worked for 30 minutes.  
60.  
90\.   
Then Harvey had an idea. How about shock therapy? Harvey smirked like a schoolboy. Mike was currently absorbed in the file on his laptop. Yes, this could work. If not, Mike could actually sue him if he wanted to. But he couldn’t be completely wrong about this. And he needed to know. This state of limbo was killing them both…

Harvey opened his picture folder and looked through the images he had hidden away under obscure names nobody else would consider suspicious. Old phone numbers, birthdays, abbreviations that led nowhere but to the explicit images he had stored on his computer during his wilder years in college. He was more guarded now but still hadn’t deleted them in case they’d come in handy one day. And now that day had come.

Where was the one featuring the birthmark next to his bellybutton? If anything, Mike would recognize him from that one. He had seen him change after boxing exercises a couple of times. Harvey scanned through a couple of images, trying not to let on what he was currently looking at, feeling very naughty. He found the picture in question and before he could change his mind, he pressed ’send’.

The sound of the mail flashing up on Mike’s screen made his heart stop for a moment. There was no turning back now, he had done this. A spur of the moment thing he could never undo. 

“H-hic-arvey, new ev-hic-idence in our case?” Mike asked as he ran his index finger along the touchpad to open it, causing Harvey’s breath to hitch briefly, connecting the motion to the image he had just sent Mike. If only...

“Oh, it’s definitely evidence,” he grinned smugly even though his voice came out a little raspy. 

Mike opened the file and coughed. His pupils dilated and he froze before licking his lips and blushing instantaneously. 

“You alright, rookie?” Harvey asked innocently and cocked his head.

“Harvey, it’s…” Mike stammered and looked up, his eyes glanced down at Harvey’s crotch briefly, giving away his contemplation if it really was what he thought it was.

“It’s mine, if you’re wondering…” Harvey bit cheekily on his bottom lip before he forced himself to look back at his file to appear innocent. 

Mike’s face was bright red now. He muttered something along the lines of ’holy moly’, while Harvey’s hormones had a little party, making him sick with desire. Screw company regulations, screw the power imbalance - they wanted each other. They always had. And fighting it hadn’t exactly gotten them anywhere till now. 

“If you don’t believe me, I could show you - in the flesh, so to say…” Harvey replied nonchalantly and pretended to start unbuttoning his trousers. He loved fooling around like this, pressing it till it hurt, see how far he could get away with it. 

Mike got to his feet, determination written all over his face, “Oh, don’t you dare unwrapping my gift…” He approached him and grabbed his face with his two bare hands and kissed him until they both came up gasping for air. He expertly started to work on those buttons and slid his hand inside, caressing Harvey’s cock through his briefs, causing him to moan with want and surprise, “Wow, Mike, no time to lose?”  
“Lost too much already…” Mike muttered and added, “I need to check the evidence. Make sure you didn’t send me a fake dick pic of one of your online adventures.”

“Fair enough,” Harvey replied as his eyes fell shut, “Fair enough…” He let Mike slide his hand inside his trousers and moaned quietly. 

“Okay, definitely not a manipulation…”

Harvey chuckled softly but grabbed Mike by his arm when he was about to go down on him, there and then. Mike kneeling right in front of him, basically half under his desk, would play into every single fantasy Harvey had ever had about him. God, he was so beautiful! But he didn’t want to do this at the office. Not this time. Even though they both almost wanted to tear each other apart with want. He panted, “Mike. I feel like your boss in here. That’s wrong. My place?”

Mike nodded feverishly and stood up straight again, pulling Harvey out of his seat, kissing him desperately, muttering “Fuck, I’ve wanted you forever…” 

Harvey moaned against his lips and pulled back with a soft smile, “Win-win-win situation.”

“You win. I win. Who else wins?” Mike asked puzzled and Harvey explained, “You win twice… Cause in case you haven’t noticed, the hiccup is gone.”

Mike stopped, waited a couple of seconds, tilted his head and beamed, “You’re right, you cured it!”

“Surprise is the best antidote to hiccups.” Harvey replied matter-of-factly and shrugged.

“Oh…” Mike widened his eyes. “Oh, don’t you think it was the kissing? Because if it was, I might actually consider coming to you sooner next time it happens…” 

“In that case it was definitely the kissing,” Harvey chuckled and pushed Mike against the wall, rubbing up against him before attacking him with his mouth once more, “Alright. My place. I need to observe you to make sure the hiccup doesn’t return.”

And if it did, Harvey definitely knew a couple of tricks to make it disappear again.


End file.
